Debería Odiarte
by Maki Tasui
Summary: [Oneshot] Oculto de todos, cierto youkai observa a su medio hermano, mientras reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él. Y es que después de todo lo que le ha hecho, debería odiarlo. [Sesshoumaru]


Konnichiwa! n-n

Kohaku- rápido, rápido, rápido... 0w0

Maki- -.-U

ADVERTENCIA A LOS HOMOFOBICOS: ... ninguna esta vez TT-TT

Kohaku- oigo campanas... la tierra se abre... 0-0U ...Maki scribiendo algo k no es shonen-ai? 0oU

Maki- wenu... nnU kien dijo k no soy versátil...? XD

Kohaku- n.n ademas si no lo scribias no t iba a dejar d dar la lata, ne...? XDD

Maki- see... -.-UUUU

Pos wenu, a ver si cn sto mi hermanita deja d joder n-n...

Kohaku- TT,TT...

...Ya veremos k tal les parece nn. Por ahi ya habia dicho k m ncanta Inu Yasha, aunk HoroHoro s mi hit XD

Kohaku- ya cállat y pasa al fic --''''

Maki- ay pero k niña... o.U

Pos wenu, aki sta, al fin, mi primer fic d Inu Yasha. spero k les guste nn

Kohaku- y si les gusta 0v0 déjennos un review... -.- aunk sea para saber k lo leyeron...

Maki- ..U... y si x ahi tienen alguna keja, sugerencia, insulto XD, también pónganlo. Todo c acepta nnU...

Para mi amiguita Viridiana nn k también gusta mucho d Inu Yasha XD

Kohaku- ..U spero k Rail lo lea, a ver si es cierto XD

-------------------------------------------

DEBERÍA ODIARTE

-------------------------------------------

Debería odiarte.

No dejo de repetirme esto mientras te observo, sentado en lo alto de este árbol. No he dejado de mirate en toda la tarde. Día a día sigo viendo como pasa el tiempo y tú sigues a su lado, peleando con y por ellos, viajando, conviviendo con ellos y disfrutando de su compañía. Y aún asi, a pesar de que te observo para tratar de entenderte, no te comprendo.

Debería odiarte...

Debería odiar tu forma de comportarte, indigna e insultante para un youkai como yo. Debería odiar la manera en la que te mueves, debería detestarte cuando juegas como un chiquillo insolente. Debería causarme repulsión todo tu atrevimiento, toda tu detestable presencia, toda tu asquerosa forma de ser. Debería saltar ahora mismo hasta donde te encuentras y matarte cortándote el cuello de un tajo, solo para ver entonces como esa mujer corre a tu lado y se deshace en llanto al verte agonizar, para ver como tus "amigos", como los llamas, me miran con los ojos cargados con odio y espanto. Entonces los mataría también, solo para que no me miren, criaturas impuras que ni siquiera tienen derecho a verme a los ojos. Debería causarte todo el dolor que tu existencia me ha causado.

Debería odiarte... pero no puedo.

Debería odiarte con cada fibra de mi ser. Debería causarme repulsión tu asqueroso aroma, en el que se cuela el olor a humano, debería haberte matado hace mucho tiempo solo para tener la satisfación de saber que estás muerto, solo para poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que la persona causante de la muerte de mi Padre se pudre bajo tierra. Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, debí haberte asesinado en cuanto sentí tu presencia, en cuanto supe de tu existencia, debí haberte eliminado en cuanto naciste. Pero no lo hice.

Debí haberte dado muerte, porque a causa de tu vida, él ya está muerto. Debí haberte asesinado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no lo hice.

Debería odiarte... pero no me atrevo.

No me atrevería a eliminar a la persona fruto de la felicidad más grande de mi Padre. No podría matarte, sabiendo que mi Padre amó tanto a tu asquerosa madre, sabiendo que él la amó tanto como para morir para que ella viviera. A una repugnante ser humana, casi tan despreciable como tú. Aún asi, él murió para salvarle la vida. A ella, y a tí. No me atrevería a manchar mis manos con tu apestosa sangre mundana, no me atrevería a verte a los ojos en ese momento y ver reflejado en ellos el pánico, el desprecio, el odio... sabiendo que mi padre peleó hasta el último momento de su preciosa vida, tratando de salvar la tuya. No me atrevería a vivir sabiendo que soy yo el culpable de eliminar aquello por lo que él peleó con tanto coraje. Sería un insulto a Su memoria, sería como si Su muerte hubiera sido en vano. Y no me atrevería a vivir sabiendo que yo sería el causante. No me atrevería, y aún ahora, después de tantos años de rumiar mi odio contra tí, después de tantas veces de echar todo mi remordimiento por la borda y de acercarme hasta tí para darte muerte de una vez por todas, a la hora que he decidido que tu fin está escrito; en medio de la batalla... no me atrevo.

No me atrevo, y te dejo vivir un día mas, repitiéndome en mi interior que será sólo un dia, que te compadezca; a pesar que la compasión no se me dá y jamás creí que alguien como yo pudiera sentir algo tan estúpido; que te deje vivir con la condición de que la próxima vez sí lograré eliminarte, y que será aún mas doloroso y vergonzoso para tí pues sabrás que moriste a manos de tu medio hermano. Y me alejo, dejándote herido y desangrado, viendo en los ojos de esa mujer el alivio de saber que estará a tu lado durante otro día mas...

Debería odiarte... pero hé olvidado cómo.

He olvidado cómo odiarte, en cuanto te veo disfrutar tanto de la compañía de esas personas. He olvidado cómo cuando veo cómo la espada tan magnífica que posees, y que no mereces, crece tanto y se llena de tanto poder cada vez que esa mujer que está contigo se encuentra en peligro, cuando miro cómo te desvives para protegerla a ella y a las personas que te hacen compañía. Lo he olvidado por completo cuando veo que ésa mujer que siempre está a tu lado a pesar de todo, enloquece, grita, sufre, se desespera, se alegra, se enfurece, se alivia, llora por tí. Todo eso por causa tuya, todo eso por tu culpa. Y aún asi, sigue a tu lado, incondicionalmente, todos y cada uno de los dias que pasan. No ha habido un solo día en el que haya venido a espiarte, y ella no esté contigo; gritándote, enfadándose contigo, curándote, alimentándote, abrazándote; queriéndote. Amándote. Siempre a tu lado. Y tú siempre a su lado.

Tú gozas de su compañía, disfrutas de la vida con un repugnante ser humano. De hecho, con tres. Algo imperdonable para un youkai como yo, algo que al menos debería avergonzarte un poco, al ser tan siquiera un hanyou. Al correr la noble sangre de mi Padre por tus venas, al llevar en tí algo tan precioso como el legado de InuTaisho...

Pero nada de eso parece importarte. Nada de eso parece más importante que la compañía de esa mujer. Nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que por su causa perdiste la única oportunidad de convertirte en un youkai. Ni siquiera porque ella es la causante de la mayoría de tus desgracias, dejarás de amarla.

Por que la amas. Amas a ese despreciable trozo de inmundicia, a esa asquerosa mujer que protejes a toda costa. Y lo peor de todo, es que también por su culpa, no puedo matarte.

Y es que por más que me pese, cuando observo cómo das todo para protegerla y usas esa preciosa espada para un propósito tan ruin como salvarle la vida... sin quererlo veo a mi Padre en tí.

Sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder hacer nada para eliminar este maldito sentimiento que me llena de rabia y hace hervir mi sangre cuando me doy cuenta; sin proponérmelo... me enorgullezco.

Me causa orgullo ver cómo hasta en la manera de amar te pareces a Él. Y eso me enferma.

Debería odiarte... pero pienso que pierdo mi tiempo

Porque poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a tu modo de vida, a tu manera de ver las cosas, a tu forma de pelear, de convivir, de pensar, de sentir, de ser, de querer... Y te he ido perdonando la vida. Cada día que pasa, he decidido perdonarte un día de vida. He decidido que mereces vivir. He decidido que no tiene nada de malo que vivas en el mismo lugar que yo, ni que respires el mismo aire que yo, ni que compartas el legado de mi Padre conmigo. He decidido que puedo perdonarte que uses a Tetsusaiga con esos propósitos tan estúpidos, he decidido que puedo comprender que me hiciste lo que me hiciste, con tal de salvar a esa mujer. He decidido que mi Padre se sentiría contento de ser tu Padre también.

He decidido que puedo aceptar que seas mi hermano.

He decidido que puedo aceptar que vivas con humanos, porque incluso yo he caido tan bajo como para aceptar que dos criaturas inferiores a mí estén a mi lado.

He decidido que puedes quedarte con Tetsusaiga para proteger a esa mujer por siempre, porque incluso yo, un youkai puro; que solía matar a las personas que osaban mirarme simplemente porque sus despreciables ojos no podían tener el privilegio de hacerlo sin recibir su castigo; no puedo vivir cada vez que mi niña se entierra una astilla en una de sus manitas, o se cae y llora. No puedo vivir sabiendo que ella sufre. No puedo soportarlo. No sé qué haría si algún día alguien se atreviera a hacerle algún daño.

Sufro con sus lágrimas. Sufro sabiendo que ella sufre.

Por eso, he decidido perdonarte la vida. Por eso, he decidido que no me avergüenzo de tí. Por eso, he decidido observarte de lejos, en esta rama, oculto entre las hojas, viendo cómo una vez más aquella mujer te persigue por una tontería que acabas de hacer.

Debería odiarte... pero ya no quiero.

-Sesshômaru-sama...?

Volteo. Ahí está mi niña, me mira con sus ojitos entrecerrados por el sueño. Ya ha oscurecido desde hace rato, y yo, por estar mirándote, no me había percatado

-Sesshômaru-sama... tengo sueño...

Jaken, que se encontraba sentado unos metros más allá, se levanta de un salto y corre hacia ella, escandalizado

-¡Niña insolente...¡¿Qué no ves que Sesshômaru-sama está ocupado! Déjalo en paz, no vengas a molestarlo con pequeñeces como esa, que no tienes derecho a...

-Jaken- murmuro.

La verde criatura me mira, sudando frío. Siento algo raro y cosquilleante dentro de mí cuando me percato de que mi niña no le ha puesto la mas mínima atención en todo el tiempo, y ahora bosteza descaradamente.

-Guarda silencio- susurro otra vez. Jaken se deshace en reverencias y disculpas, y yo volteo a mirarte de nuevo, sin prestarle atención.

Yaces en el suelo. A tu lado, esa mujer sostiene tu cabeza en su regazo, y acaricia tu cabello. Más lejos, junto a una hoguera, ese monje y la exterminadora duermen con el pequeño kitsune, recargados en ese gato de dos colas. Tú duermes. De seguro te cansaste de tanto correr, o te has rendido después de que esa mujer te tiró al suelo gracias al rosario que llevas en el cuello. Pero ella ya me vió.

Me mira. La miro. Se ha percatado de mi presencia, pero no te despierta, ni se pone tensa, ni alerta a los otros. Simplemente me mira, y yo observo cómo poco a poco, sonríe. Y sin querer, pienso¡Cuánto se parece a mi niña...!

Amago un bufido, y retiro mis ojos de los suyos. Bajo de la rama, junto a Jaken y a mi niña. La criatura está dormida, apoyada en una de las raíces del árbol en cuyo follaje estaba escondido. A su lado, Jaken ronca con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

Con cuidado para que no se despierte, tomo a Rin del suelo, y la envuelvo en mi estola, para que no pase frío. Ella se remueve un poco, pero no se despierta. Una de sus manitas se apoya en mi en mi cara, y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa. Jamás se atrevería a hacerlo estando despierta... Suspira.

Miro a Jaken: sigue dormido. Entonces, miro a mi niña de nuevo, que duerme arrebujadita en mi estola, y la observo lárgamente ante la ternura que me causa y no puedo negar. Un ruido lejano me obliga a ponerme tenso de nuevo, y me acerco a Jaken. De una patada, lo despierto.

-Vámonos- le digo. Jaken mira que Rin está conmigo, y comprende que no debe hacer ruido para no despertarla. Recoge el Jintojo y me sigue por entre los árboles. Caminamos un rato en silencio, pero mi sirviente lo rompe

-Sesshômaru-sama...?- susurra tímidamente, casi con miedo. No contesto.

-...No va a robarle a Tetsusaiga a ese despreciable de Inu Yasha? En estos momentos debe estar dormido, y esos humanos insignificantes no son rivales para el Jintojo...

-No soy un cobarde como para quitársela cuando duerma, Jaken- espeto

-¡No no no no no, Sesshômaru-sama...! Yo nunca he dicho eso...!

-Entonces guarda silencio. Vendré mañana, cuando esté despierto y pelée por ella, como debería hacerlo un asqueroso hanyou como él.

Jaken se calla y sigue andando detrás mío, en silencio.

Camino por entre los árboles, con mi niña y Jaken. Y me pierdo en la oscuridad de la noche.

--------------------------------------------

Kohaku- eso s todo del fic n.n

Maki- no olviden dejar review... claro, si para este entonces no c aburrieron y dejaron de leer antes d llegar hasta aki, asi k... si lo terminaron d leer, MUCHAS GRACIAS x adelantado nnU

Kohaku- dejen un review, x favor. nn y no olviden leer las otras historias d Maki n0n... wenu, si no t gusta el shonen ai, pos mejor no...-.-U

Maki- n-nU C portan bn...

Kohaku- ... y si c portan mal m invitan XDDDDDDDDDDDD

HoroRen 4 ever! XD -si, aunk el fic haya sido d Inu Yasha XD: yaoi fan x 100pre...! n0n!-

.:Maki Tasui:.


End file.
